


Midnight Strolls

by Llama1412



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llama1412/pseuds/Llama1412
Summary: Sometimes solitude was needed to reveal the truths that no one should ever know.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 10





	Midnight Strolls

**Author's Note:**

> Ambiguous time period, but no spoilers. Slightly dark.
> 
> Originally posted on livejournal in 2011. Posted unedited.

In the dark of the night, no one noticed the figure slipping out of the city, shadows draping around him like a cloak of velvet. He was careful to step over splintered tree stumps and fallen trunks as he made his way further into the forest.

He wasn't supposed to be here. It wasn't safe. But then, it wasn't ever safe for him, it appeared. That didn't stop him from sneaking out every few nights, to immerse himself in the fresh air of nature.

On these trips, he wasn't there to hunt or to scout. There was no duty bringing him before the great oak trees of the city's boundaries. There was nothing driving him but the peace his exposure to the natural forces of the world brought him.

Maybe this was what Merlin felt every time he performed magic. It would certainly explain the look of bliss that came over his face when he did something as simple as light the fire. Not that Merlin knew he'd seen, of course. Merlin couldn't know, not yet.

But he wasn't going to distract himself with thoughts of that. The secrets between them were necessary, but temporary. Eventually, they would be allowed frankness with each other. Until then, it was best to put such thoughts from his mind.

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, spreading his arms and tossing his head back. There was a freedom to the night air, a joviality that was suffocated come morning. But that was another thought that he shouldn't dwell on.

Things would change, in time. He knew that. He'd been promised that and his heart told him it was true. Until then, he would push the thoughts from his mind, lock them into the deepest shadow, and be done with them.

Now, now was time to relax, to enjoy the brief comforts night allowed him. There were no watchful eyes now, no stern responsibilities. Here, he was alone with his thoughts and the magic of nature.

And it was here, on every trip, that he swore his protection of Merlin. It wasn't an easy task that he'd charged himself with, but it was no more than his friend deserved. Merlin spent his existence protecting Arthur and if ever a day came that Arthur could not return that, he would raze Camelot to the ground. He would regret it, possibly, but Merlin was worth everything. And the people of Camelot that stood by as their king killed innocent people, perhaps they would be required casualties. But he knew, the moment his father threatened Merlin would be the moment Uther ceased to be King. And Arthur was willing to do more than he'd like to admit to ensure that.


End file.
